


Loyal Devotion

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Aftercare, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate fingering, Reader-Insert, reverse cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Grima decides to reward you for the night.
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima/Reader, Gimurei | Grima/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Loyal Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Writing commission for Anonymous

The sound of the door clicking as you close it behind you for the night reaches your ears, and you exhale a small sigh, the events of the busy day weighing heavily on your mind and shoulders. You turn around on your heel to face Grima who's patiently waiting for you in the middle of the room. The moment the door is shut and two of you have your privacy away from prying eyes, the Fell Dragon takes quick—almost impatient—but purposeful steps towards you, lessening the distance between the both of you.

A wide grin spreads across her face, and she unreservedly grabs at the collar of your shirt before pulling you down for a kiss. You're startled at her aggressive and assertive nature, but you've long since come to love and accept these parts of the Fell Dragon herself despite what some others might think. The kiss is slow and sensual. It feels almost sweet and loving in a way, and you melt against Grima's touch, timidly brushing your lips against hers in return and reciprocating the show of affection.

It isn't long before the Fell Dragon's patience starts to wear thin, however, wanting more than just this. She pushes herself closer against you, tracing the shape of your lips with the tip of her tongue. A shudder runs down your spine, and you part your mouth open to give in to Grima's silent command. You can feel her hum her satisfaction against you before sliding her tongue inside. She traces the edges of your teeth and the roof of your mouth with her wet and tantalizing tongue, drawing out a small and almost imperceptible moan from your throat.

The sound spurs her on, her hands beginning to run over the shape of your body, pushing her hips close against yours. Grima continues to kiss you with pure, raw, and sensual passion, her hands stroking you wherever she can reach as she begins to slowly grind against you. She pulls away from you with a quiet gasp, relishing in the way your breathing has become a bit heavier than before.

She continues to trace her palms and fingers over your body as she briefly recalls the events of the day. It was undoubtedly a very busy and tiring day, but despite all that, you took the time as always to explain things and teach her about certain aspects of human behaviour that confused her or she was otherwise curious about. The corner of her lips pull into a mischievous smirk, and her hands suddenly grab at your hips as she strongly pushes her chest flush against yours.

Grima peers up at you with half-lidded eyes, her features the embodiment of pure seduction as she teasingly purses her lips. "I should thank you," she murmurs quietly in the small space between you, her index finger running along your thigh as she keeps your gaze. "In fact, I think you should be _rewarded_ for your faithful service to me."

You feel yourself swallowing the sudden dryness in your throat, the anticipation building up inside you already. Her voice is sultry, pulling you in and leaving you unable to escape from her grasp. It's shifted from the usually haughty tone to the one you recognize all too well in she takes control in the bedroom and in which you fall to her charms. Remembering that you still have yet to respond, you steel your nerves and nod your assent.

That's all that Grima needs. Her lips find their way to yours once again, much harsher this time. Her hands go back to exploring your body, but it feels much more demanding. She's groping and tugging at your clothes, but she refuses to succumb to such animalistic behaviour just yet. She begins kissing down along the column of your neck, prompting you to tilt your head to the side and give her more space to work with.

She rewards you with deeper and harder kisses upon you, lavishing your skin with her display of affection. She darts out her tongue, licking at the junction between your neck and shoulder as though to prepare you for what comes next. She bites down softly, but it's more than enough to make you gasp and start, your knees going incredibly weak. It's quite the feat for you to even remain standing despite it all, but Grima repeats the action, and this time, your legs buckle underneath you.

Grima can't help but laugh at your reaction, carefully pulling away from you. "You humans are always so weak," she makes a lighthearted comment that almost sounds like a quip, and she laughs once again. "I suppose I'll let this one go this time," she croons before her eyes narrow, her expression turning to something else that makes your heart thump wildly against your chest.

"Sit on the bed," she orders you, her voice dipping dangerously low, and you obey without so much of a second thought.

You shakily make your way towards the bed, trying to recollect yourself during that time. The mattress dips underneath your weight as you do as you're told and sit upon the middle of the bed. The Fell Dragon smiles at your obedience, and she follows after you soon enough. She climbs onto the edge of the bed before slowly crawling her way over to you.

One of her hands dip into the mattress as she shifts all of her weight onto that one arm as she leans in close to you, her free hand grabbing your chin and pulling you in for another liplock. She releases your chin when she feels you kiss her back in response, and she trails her hand down along your chest. Her touch is inviting as she trails a path further down, past your stomach and to the space between your legs.

You moan softly against her mouth when she reaches your crotch, beginning to palm you, rubbing you through your clothes. She's teasing you, you realize. She knows full well what it is that you want, but she won't give it to you just yet. She continues tracing the shape of the bulging tent in your pants, riling you up more and more until you can't take it. Your hips tremble as you hold yourself back, wanting to keep some sense of decorum and self-control, but you fail to suppress the whimpers and whines that fall from your mouth, prompting Grima to tease you even further.

"What do you want?" She asks, her tone playful and knowing.

You shake your head, remaining far too stubborn and embarrassed. She waits for you to speak, and when you remain quiet instead, she breathes out a faux sigh of exasperation. "Well then, if you won't tell me what kind of reward you want, then I suppose we should just stop things here," she threatens, and you respond almost immediately.

"N-No, wait—" you say in a rush, almost frantic. You take a moment to calm yourself and control your voice so that you can say the next words without wavering too much. "I... I want you to touch me more."

"Hmm... _Good boy_ ," Grima croons, and she praises you for your honesty, her smile reaching her eyes.

She takes a second to appreciate the blush that spreads across your cheeks before beginning to work on your pants. She tugs the hem of your pants and underwear both down your hips, pulling your cock out from your clothes. You inhale sharply at the sudden cold air that meets your skin, though you don't need to worry about it too much as Grima has already started wrapping her fingers around your shaft.

She hums in satisfaction at the way it feels within her palm, and she starts to stroke you, running her hands up and down your length in a firm grasp. For a while, the only sounds to fill the room are the lewd sounds of Grima jerking you off in addition to your deep and laboured breaths. Grima can feel you starting to get close, your cock throbbing and twitching underneath her touch.

The Fell Dragon leans in close, bringing her lips close to your ear. "Good boy," she whispers, her warm breaths brushing against the shell of your ear, causing a shiver to course down the length of your spine. "Look at you... you're already _so_ hard, but you managed to last this long. You really are something else and worthy of my praise."

You bite down on your lower lip, her words sending your mind reeling. She strokes you harder and faster now, and you've even started to buck your hips in time with her ministrations. She continues to shower you with words of praise, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. You're desperate for release, and Grima is more than kind enough to give it to you. She squeezes her hand against your cock, stroking its length and girth with sheer determination.

She helps bring you over the edge, the sensations euphoric as your vision goes white, your cum spilling out as you groan deeply in pure pleasure. Grima leans back on the bed, a look of smug satisfaction on her features as she runs her eyes up and down your debauched state. She glances down at the cum on her hand, and she doesn't hesitate at bringing it up to her mouth to lick it perfectly clean, even going so far as to close her eyes to further appreciate its taste on her tongue. She opens her mouth and sucks at her finger to get each and every single last drop. The sight and sounds are erotic by all means, and in your dazed state, you shudder in arousal.

"Don't worry," she says, opening her eyes once more to peek at you. "I'm not so cruel as to just leave my beloved with such a simple and basic reward. I assure you, I have other plans for the night so that you get your due."

The Fell Dragon shifts around on the bed, leaning forward yet again while reaching out for your clothes. She begins to strip you down, slowly but surely. Each reveal of skin is enticing to her, and she licks at her suddenly dry lips, excited for what she plans to do with you. She can't wait to feel you underneath her and _inside_ her.

Grima haphazardly throws each piece of cloth off the side of the bed, leaving you completely and utterly bare for her to see and admire. She hums, appreciating the view of your body revealed to her. She trails her fingers down your chest with feather-light touches that it almost tickles. She traces each dip and curve of your body, memorizing the way your muscles twitch and contract from her ministrations. Grima allows you the grace of catching your breath before gently placing her hands upon your shoulders and pushing you back, guiding you to lie down on the bed.

She kneels in between your parted legs, her eyes raking over your naked form as she herself begins to strip down to nothing. Every movement she makes is calculated and precise as though to put on a personal show for you, knowing just what it is that makes you tick. She has you completely captivated as she removes herself of the barriers between you two.

The moment she drops the last of her clothes down onto the floor, she speaks up, her voice firm and domineering. "Turn around and get on your knees."

You nod your head in understanding, unable to say anything, afraid of your voice betraying you. You shift around in bed, moving to your hands and knees, your back turned towards Grima. She makes sure that you were able to fully catch your breath and take a break before reaching over to retrieve the bottle of lube kept in the bedside drawer. You hear her open the cap, anticipation welling inside you as she squeezes out a good amount onto your ass. 

She spreads the lube around the rim of your hole, taking extra care into covering her fingers with the slick substance as well. She teases your rim, tracing its shape with her fingertips, and you can't help but dig your teeth into your bottom lip, wanting nothing more than just to have her finger inside you already.

She gives you a quick warning that she's about to start, and you feel her push her finger in as promised. The sensation makes your breath hitch in your throat. She wriggles her finger inside, stroking and prodding for the spot inside you that makes you see stars. She finds it soon enough, and she _knows_ she found it because you suddenly gasp, throwing your head back while arching your back without warning.

A cat-like and wicked grin crosses over her lips, and she rubs at the spot over and over again. Your hips tremble at the relentless stimulation, her finger teasingly massaging your prostate. The jolts that course through your body are electrifying and addicting, and you find yourself getting aroused once again. Grima continues to finger you from behind until you're hard once more, and she gingerly pulls her slender digit away from you.

"Turn back around," she commands.

As always, you obey without question, moving to lie back down onto your back. The Fell Dragon reaches over the side of the bed and grabs the closest cloth nearby from the floor—her robe. She picks it up, and she looms over your body, guiding you to raise your arms over your head. She ties your wrists together with the sleeves of her robe before expertly tying the rest of the cloth onto the headboard, tugging at the makeshift binds to make sure they're tight but not too uncomfortable.

Feeling rather proud of her work, Grima then turns around and straddles your body in between her legs, lining her sex up against yours. With her back turned towards you, she slowly sinks down onto your length, her muscles squeezing around and against you. It feels hot and wet and _tight_ inside her, and the long and shaky sigh she lets out as she slides herself all the way down to your hilt makes you moan at how erotic it all is.

She slowly lifts herself back up, just until your tip is the only thing buried inside her before slamming herself back down with a strangled gasp, making you whine. She bounces herself onto your cock, riding you with complete and utter abandon. The sight of her back as she pleasures herself with you and your cock is almost too much, quiet moans and whimpers falling from your kiss-swollen lips. You want to reach out and hold her by the hips, but you're rendered useless by your binds. You can feel yourself getting close, the way her walls squeeze around you bringing you closer and closer to your peak for the second time this night.

She's moving much faster and harder now, gasping and sighing with each grind and roll of her hips against yours, squeezing down tightly against you. She can feel you twitching, and she doesn't let up with her actions whatsoever until you're spilling inside her with a choked gasp and groan ripped deep from your throat, the feel of your cum filling her up making her shudder in gratification.

Although you had just cum, Grima doesn't give you time to relax this time. She lifts herself up and turns back around to face you. She takes your still hard cock into her hands and lines herself up with you once more. You swallow thickly, and Grima once again buries you deep inside her in one swift and smooth motion. She continues with what she was previously doing, wanting to bring you to your orgasm once more, but this time, she wants to see your face. She wants to see your face twist and contort into deep and unbridled pleasure because of her. You're both gasping and moaning, the bed creaking underneath the both of you and the sheer intensity of it all.

"You feel _so good_ ," she chokes out, sounding breathless as she continues to ride on your cock with intense speed and force, pushing you to go as deep as possible inside her. "I love how you feel inside me," she sighs, the sound drawling into a low moan as she tilts her head back to face the ceiling. "I love how well you fill me up, _my heart_..."

" _My... My goddess_..." you return the pet name she has for you with her own, unable to form thoughts or words, the pleasure clouding your mind in its entirety. The only thing you can register is how good it all feels. How _good_ Grima feels on your cock.

Her words rile you up without fail, and you find yourself succumbing deeper and deeper to her continuous praise. Your cock, hot and heavy as it is, _throbs_ inside her, _aching_ to fill her up to the brim with your cum. Grima smiles, her expression almost wicked as she feels you approaching your climax. She professes how much she loves you, her hands running over the length of your body and appreciating the way it twists and writhes from her touch as you're left struggling against her robe tied around your wrists.

The Fell Dragon leans down, continuing to roll her hips as she brings her mouth over to your shoulder. She bites down onto your sweat-slicked skin, that one action being the final thing to push you over the edge. Your climax hits you extremely hard this time, but Grima doesn't stop moving her hips. She continues squeezing down around you, milking you for all you're worth. The stimulation is almost too much for you to handle and bear, tears pricking at the corner of your eyes.

Grima moves to release you from your binds, and amidst your heaving breaths as she looms over you to untie you, you can't help but lean up and kiss at the skin of her chest, tender and sweet. You still have yet to regain your surroundings, but nevertheless, you end up asking, "Is it okay if I'm on top this time?"

The fact that you said "this time" makes Grima grin wide with glee. It looks like you still have some energy left in you after all. She gives a casual shrug of her shoulders as she leans back, her expression as haughty as ever. "Since it's your reward for your loyalty to me, I shall allow it and let you do whatever you'd like."

Taking that as your cue, you grab her by the hips and flip the two of you around, switching positions. Even though you've only recently cum—and for the third time, at that—you feel as though you can keep going when it comes to her. You position yourself in between her legs that she spreads apart, her folds dripping wet, and she looks at you with excited anticipation.

You line yourself up against her entrance, rubbing at her with the tip of your cock before pushing yourself back inside her warmth. The both of you moan at the intrusion at the same time, and you start to thrust your hips in a resolute and frantic motion. Despite being overstimulated to the point of tears, you push yourself to continue, wanting Grima to cum at least once tonight and prove yourself to her in a way, but you don't know if you can last long enough.

Grima moans at how fierce and desperate you're being with her, and she wraps her legs around your waist, pulling you in deeper and deeper inside her. She pushes her hips off the bed, meeting with your thrusts as she clutches and twists at the sheets, her back arching from the bed. Once more, praise easily falls from her lips, sincere and sensual, and you find yourself climaxing the final time for the night, but this time with Grima alongside you.

She gasps, her eyes clenching shut as her orgasm washes over her without warning, her walls clamping down tightly around you, twitching and throbbing and pulsating. The sensations she feels are unlike any other she's experienced before, and Grima _relishes_ in it, finding the pleasures of the humans she looks down upon to be quite something else, or perhaps it's only with you.

As the waves of your high begins to die down, your arms are no longer capable of supporting your weight after having been completely and utterly spent, and you collapse onto the bed. You use your forearms to catch yourself, not wanting to crush Grima underneath you, not that she'd be particularly bothered by it considering how she's the Fell Dragon and everything, but she appreciates the kind consideration towards her nevertheless.

The two of you take a moment to catch your breaths, your heaving and panting the only sounds to fill the sex-scented room. Grima taps upon your arm, and she gives a small gesture of her head, a wordless suggestion that you go lie down. You give a weak and tired smile, and you're more than eager to take her up on it. You roll onto the plush and inviting bed, lying on your back as your chest rises and falls to regain your breathing.

Grima, in the meantime, swings her legs over the edge of the bed and gets up, seemingly unbothered by the way your cum trails down her thighs. She moves to the small washroom that was installed into your room for convenience, one of the perks of being the Summoner and an important person within the Order of Heroes. She gets a washcloth and makes it damp with warm water. She haphazardly wipes herself down, not particularly bothered about cleaning herself, but you once said that it was common to do so, so she decided to imitate your actions to understand you better.

After cleaning herself up, she dampens the cloth again and makes her way back to the bed where you're lying down seemingly at absolute peace, your eyes closed in blissful satisfaction. She chuckles lowly beneath her breath before beginning to run the cloth over your flushed and sensitive skin, the sensation soothing and very much welcome after such an intense session of passion.

She carefully wipes at your sensitive areas, and you whimper quietly, still feeling far too overstimulated. Grima retracts her hand. "Sorry," she apologizes rather softly, and she moves to kiss you as a show of her sincerity.

"It's alright," you assure her, stretching out your hand for her to take.

She graciously accepts it without hesitation, throwing the cloth off to the side without a care in the world and allows herself to be pulled into your chest. The both of you pull each other close with Grima using your arm as a pillow. She runs one of her hands through your hair, brushing away the stray strands that managed to fall in front of your face from your activities together.

"Are you alright?" she asks, feeling concerned if perhaps she went a bit too far this time. Sensing her guilt, you shake your head from side-to-side to wave away her worries. Grima smiles, her expression undoubtedly something the other Heroes would never see her wear, but you're a special case. When alone with you, she feels... strange, but a good kind of strange, and she ends up making expressions she never would have thought herself capable of making.

"I'm glad," she breathes out, closing her eyes in relief. She pauses for a second before continuing, professing her love for you once again, "...I love you."

Her voice is tender and sweet, it even catches you off guard. It's rare for her to be like this, but you'll accept it as it is, your heart swelling with joy. The both of you continue cuddling in bed and loving silence, relishing in the company and warmth of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](https://avisteliterature.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xAvistella)


End file.
